Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: War on Darkness
by tepigsfire758
Summary: The army of darkness led by Darkrai is getting closer to destroying the human and Pokemon world. Now Maria the leader of the army of light and her friends have to kill Darkrai and save the world from destruction. The third book in the Dawn and Dusk series
1. Where are we?

**_Author's notes_****: Hi this is my third fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy it. Although some of the story may be confusing if you didn't read my other fanfics, but a will add a summary on what happened last time. Ok enjoy the story and as I always say I DON'T OWN POKEMON! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are we?**  
**  
**Previously: **A human girl named Maria was warped into the pokemon and became a Shinx. She then met new friends like Inferno, Nova, Crimson, Hector and she even managed to find her brother Simon. However throughout their adventure they had to battle minions of Darkrai. Darkrai then kidnapped Maria, Inferno, Simon and Crimson and left them in a prison. Luckily they escaped and found themselves in the Kingdome of the Solar Cycle where they found a prophecy, and then after Maria and Simon almost die Inferno goes into the dream world to save them. However once they leave they find the kingdom in ruins and the king and queen dead, so Maria and Simon absorb the queen's powers before something bad happens.  
***

(Maria's pov)  
***

My eyes stung as the giant black cloud flew over us, the blackness reminded me of Darkrai and made me growl. Inferno then clutched onto me and said "What is that thing?"  
***

Suddenly I saw a figure flying in the sky, then it got closer and closer until….. a gust of wind blew from the direction of the figure almost knocking us over. My brother then took a step further and said to us "I'll go check it out"  
***

His Dragonite wings began to flap and he flew up into the air at fast speeds. He then got close to the figure, I then heard Simon yell something. "Yo…. You but I thought you wer-"  
***

Then a giant slashing sound broke through the air, suddenly I saw my brother falling faster and faster getting closer to the ground, Inferno then helped me catch him. As he fell on us his giant dragon body was too much to carry so we set him on the ground.  
***

Simon had a giant scar across his chest it was so bad the thing was overflowing with blood, I then reached into the treasure bag and pulled out a reviver seed and fed it to Simon. The blood on the scar vanished but he still looked pretty injured.  
***

Then a beam of orange energy hit the ground near us causing an explosion. We looked up and saw the figure firing Hyper Beams at us, one was getting close enough to his us and it did.

A few seconds before the attack hit us I shoved Simon away and I also shoved Inferno away too.  
***

I got blown back and hit a broken wall, my body was horribly injured and I felt very weak. The figure in the sky flew closer to me and landed in front of me and it was….. Salamance one of Darkrai's minion.  
***

He wore a black scarf around his neck and it had a symbol of the moon. He then slowly walked over to me and stepped on me, "TAKE THIS!" he then hit me with his foot again and again and again.  
***

I felt my body crushed and wounded, then I heard a roar and Inferno slashed Salamance's face. However Salamance shoved Inferno and then a ball of water appeared in front of his mouth and he fired a giant blast of water at Inferno.  
***

The attack caused Inferno to be blown back into a wall. He then came over to me and kept stepping on me, "You know Maria, I am going to enjoy this" he created a ball of orange energy and it began to grow.  
***

_Ughh he is stronger than before… I need to avoid this attack but I can't move._ Then Salamance fired the attack surrounding me in an explosion, I felt weak and I passed out.  
***

(Simon's pov)  
**

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself on a straw bed with a blanket under me, my chest felt weak and I ran my fingers across it feeling a scar. I then began to move up until I heard a yell "DON'T YOU DARE MOVE FROM THAT SPOT SIMON"  
***

The yell caught me off guard and I fell back on the bed, then I saw an Audino wearing a hat with a yellow cross on it. She then had a spoonful of medicine and made me drink it "Ughhh gross" "The medicine tastes bad but the results are what you should care about"  
***

"Are you Holly?" she then got a yellow scarf that had the sun stitched on it and wrapped it around my neck. "I sure am" then took a deep breath and asked "So where are we? Where's my sister, and what is going on?"  
***

She then giggled and said "Don't worry Lieutenant Simon everything will be cleared up" "Ughhh lieute-" I then fell asleep once again.  
***

(Cheeka's pov)

I slowly opened the door and saw Nancy giving the Dragonite his medicine. I then heard her say "Cheeka what is it?" "Umm have you seen Nova?" she then chuckled and said "Nova's in his room meditating"  
***

I thanked her and walked across the hallway, I then reached a white door with the words Nova painted green on it. I slowly reached for the doorknob and then….  
***

* * *

**_Author's notes_**_: _**Not bad of a chapter right? Cheeka is a OC and so is Nancy, anyways see you later. Post a review because I still need, two more OCs. **


	2. Welcome Ember!

Me: Well chapter 2 is here!  
Cheeka: What took so long?  
Me: I have two other fanfics cut me some slacks  
Nova: Why would you want to wear slacks?  
Me: SHUT UP! Anyway I was given two OCs but the characters were the same species as two pokemon I already have. I would send the person a PM explaining the problem but it was a guest review. Well now with that out of the way, lets proceed. ITS TIME FOR CHAPTER…  
Crimson: TTTTTTTWWWWWWWOOOOOOO!  
Me: MY EARS! ANYWAY I THINK I WENT DEAF SO JUST KEEP READING! OH AND IF YOU THINK I DON'T NEED THE PREVIOUSLY SECTION JUST REVIEW ABOUT IT!

* * *

**Previously: Maria, Inferno and Simon had awakened to find the kingdom of the solar cycle in ruins. Then the three were attacked by Salamance, after a few blows the three were defeated. But then they were rescued by Holly the Audino, now what will happen? Find out now….**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome Ember!

000

(Cheeka's pov)

I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, and then I heard a large yell. "CHEEKA!" suddenly a pokemon leaped at me and began to hug, I trashed around and threw him off me. I stood up and got ready to fight but, it was an old friend. "Ember?" I asked in an astonished voice. In front of me stood a simian like pokemon about my height, he has a red head and a whorled tuft on top. Ember also had large ears with orange insides. His upper body has cream colored forelimbs and his hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Ember's lower body is red with small feet, and his long tail has an arrowhead-shaped tip.

I felt so awkward, my childhood friend could find out I might have feelings for Nova. Then the door swung open, "Cheeka what is it?" just like a Gallade. Nova was very tall and he had sharp green arm blades. Considering I was still shocked from the hug, I didn't even notice I was on the floor. Nova gave me his hand "Let me help you up" I reached for it but Ember shoved Nova's hand away and grabbed me. He then helped me up "I can help her, I don't need you trying to impress my old pal" .Ember brushed my hair with his small hand causing me to blush, Nova then asked Ember "What are you even doing in here?"

"My pal Blaze said you were recruiting for new members so here I am!" Nova pinched his forehead and sighed. "I still have no idea who you are, explain yourself or else…." I then stood in front of Ember acting like a shield. "Wait! Ember is a good friend of mine can't he at least take the recruitment test?" Nova looked at Ember with a judgmental look and then to me with a blush on his face. "Ok I guess if he is trustworthy he can at least take the test"

Nova began to walk away but then briefly turned around and winked at me. Sometimes he is really cute but he sends a chill down my spine, is it his looks or his intimidating size? Anyway I led Ember down the hallway.

000

(Ember's pov)

We walked into a large rectangle shaped room. The place had a dirt floor and in the middle of the room was a metal plate with buttons all over it. "Ok Ember stand in the middle of the room. I stood in the middle and Cheeka began to press the buttons rapidly. The whole floor began to shake and then giant turrets rose out of the ground. "Ok Ember this will test your dodging ability" She pressed one more button and one of the turrets fired a high pressure blast of water at me. I rolled out of the way but then another one fired more water and this one almost hit me. Luckily I managed to duck at the last second, after that the turrets kept firing blast after blast.

I leaped, rolled, ducked and even flipped over all the attacks. "Kay-kay Ember time for test two, this test will see how powerful you are" The water type pressed one more button and then the turrets lowered back into the ground. Suddenly a giant machine built to look like a Charizard stood in front of me, it looked like a Charizard but had metal for an exterior and was painted black for some reason. It also had every detail down to the antenna things on his head.

"The real test begins now!" yelled out Cheeka.

The machine swung its metal tail at me but I jumped over it. I then opened my mouth and fired a blast of blue fire at the machine; the attack didn't even make the metallic creature flinch. Then sharp white claws grew out of my hands and I ran towards the robot Charizard, I leaped into the air and dug my claws into the wings of the creature. I then slashed furiously and I jumped off. After that I leaped off and the robot exploded, Cheeka's jaw was open wide and she squealed a bit. "That was so cool! You're almost as strong as Nova"

I sweat dropped and said "You saying he is stronger than me?" "Yeah ummmmm he destroyed that robot with one Focus Blast so…. He is way stronger" I sighed and put my arm around her. She then removed it and said "You still passed though come on let me show you, your new room"

I followed the beautiful water type and we arrived at a red door with the words Ember and Blaze written on it. I opened it up and there were two beds, that's it. "Umm it's kind of boring" Cheeka then giggled. "You can decorate it later, good night!"

000

(Inferno's pov)

I awoke in a room with blue and red stripes on the wall and the floor had a nice fur rug. I looked to my right and saw Maria sleeping on a separate bed, I crawled over to her and cuddled with her. She opened her eyes and said "Where am I?" I caressed her blue Shinx hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Inferno where are we?" I hugged her tighter and said "Just appreciate that we are alone. She kissed me passionately on the mouth, then the door swung open and a Quilava yelled out "YOU SLACKERS BETTER STOP KISSING! THE NAMES BLAZE AND I AM YOUR ASSTIANT INFERNO!"

I sweat dropped and said "What?"

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it chapter 2! Sorry about it taking me so long but I have two other fanfics. Well later!**


End file.
